A Revisit To Raccoon City, RE2, Xfiles, Freelancer
by Alex Wilkins of Union Intel
Summary: A story that has characters from the worlds of X files, RE2, and freelancer to get the documents for the abandoned hospital in town. How will the people do? How many people will die before they get the documents?


A Revisit to Raccoon City

By Noah Dospoy

Cast:

Leon Kennedy

President Jacobi, for anyone who is wondering she is a woman.

Claire Redfield

General Marcus Walker

Junko Zane

Edison Trent

Ada Wong

Annette Birkin

LSF King

Dana Scully

Nolan Jeworski

Scene: Various places in Raccoon City, and Raccoon Forest

It has 3 years since Leon, Claire, Scully, and Annette escaped that horrid place that was once the peaceful, prosperous city, Raccoon City. It all turns out that the government did not bomb Raccoon City with a nuclear bomb, in fact all they did was put up military surveillance with a few snipers on the outskirts of town to keep the numerous zombies inside. Well, Leon, Claire, Scully, and Annette must go back into the city, for they left a vital suitcase of government papers inside. Now your probably thinking what would a bunch of zombies do with government papers. Well actually a group called the Liberty Rouges are after the papers to destroy the United States. So, George W. Bush has granted the four to go back in there and get the papers. But this time the four have back-up. Leon has brought his cousin President Jacobi of the Liberty Security Force for help. Claire is bringing along General Marcus Walker because he is the General assigned to that city so he can keep those zombies in and General Walker is bringing to of his best people with him, Madam Junko Zane and Edison Trent. Now they are all gearing up for going back into this city. " What do you think it is going to be like," said Trent. " Probably worse than before because the zombies can reproduce by budding, or in stupid terms, growing little zombies on the arms and legs and when they are big enough they fall off and live on their own," said Leon. " Alright everyone I have armored transports waiting outside for us" said General Walker. " We are being escorted by tanks and helicopters until we reach the interstate that leads into the city, I'll have the troops open the gates for us then all we will have inside are these armored transports and our guns inside," said Walker. I had the armored Taus fitted with gelletic slots so we can fit our guns on the little holes to shot at incoming zombies but they can't put they hands on the inside because of the rotting, flesh-eating bacteria on the gel," Said General Walker. So they all loaded into the armored Taus. They have traveled over 50 miles to get to the gates of the city. All the helicopters and tanks retreat to the military base. They Taus are moving along fine with no signs of zombies. " Where can they all be," said Annette? " I have no clue," said Jacobi. Suddenly a whole army, organized and all, appears out of nowhere. It all consists of zombies. It even has a general. "Oh crap, how did they get to be like this, last I was here they were dumb flesh eaters," said Leon. "We are going to be in trouble," said General Walker. "Everybody into that abandoned military post," said General Walker " Make sure to take all guns!" said General Walker. Everyone is in the military tower. They all take a closer look and see that the lead commander of the zombies is William Birkin. "NOOOOOOOO," said Annette. "My former husband is the commander of a zombie city?" said Annette. "Everybody start shooting at the army," said General Walker. They are all still in the military post building. They all start shooting. Junko was making a run upstairs to get the remains of the battered revolver on the window seal the saw outside. They heard screams. Jacobi ran upstairs to find that Junko on the floor dead. "It seems that she was knifed and then shot in the head, all in under 20 seconds," he said. Jacobi does remember seeing a woman in a red dress hop out the window. Adam tells Leon and he said that it was Ada Wong. "Ada Wong, the Ada Wong," said Annette. "Yes," said Leon. Adam got out his dual revolvers and started blasting off the zombies' heads like he had done this all before and Leon was getting out his dual AK-47's that had extra long barrels to have them pick up more speed and precision. Claire , Trent, Scully, and Walker were covering the doors with Magnums. Annette was on the roof sniping. "Crap," said General Walker. "The Liberty Rouges are here," he said. "Annette, shoot them they are stealing our Tau's!" General Walker said. Annette shot and missed but then she saw the "woman in red" again and she remembered the promise Leon made her 3 years ago. She yelled out "Leon remember the promise you made me when we were her 3 years ago." Annette said. "Yes I do," Leon said. "Well you going to need to live up to it," she said. Annette was cut short when Ada got her around the neck with a piece of rope. "I will kill you Annette," Ada said. "Now tell me, where is the last vile of the G-Virus." Ada said. Annette was losing consciousness she couldn't breathe. Just then General Walker walked upstairs and saw her choking Annette. Walker shot Ada in the stomach with his Magnum. It was a fatal blow. Ada managed to still get up though. Walker was busy helping Annette and Ada limped over and hit him with the butt end of her pistol. Walker fell down the stairs into the main room of the military post. "Shit," said Scully. Scully ran upstairs to see Ada bleeding to death while choking Annette. Scully punched Ada in the face to make her let go of Annette and Ada fell back off the roof onto the armored Tau's smashing the roof of it. "She must be the head of the Liberty Rouges," Scully said. "King track down Ada," said Adam. "I will," said King. As soon as King went out side he was shot in the head by Ada. Trent went outside to get Kings body and he was eaten by the zombies. General Walker regained consciousness. He said head into the abandoned hospital in Raccoon forest there we can hold out better, this post is taking heavy damage by the Liberty Rouges and zombies. So they all loaded into the last Tau and headed into the woods. "My gosh, this place is awfully dark and spooky," said Scully. "I know, this is where the first person died due to a zombie," said Claire. "What the," said General Walker. "The Tau is stuck." "Annette can you go out there and put the wench on the tree next to the one in front of us," said General Walker. Annette walked out into the rain and hooked the wench on the wrong tree she got back in. "Alright everyone, here we go," He started the wench and the tree started to fall. "Everyone abandon car hurry," Walker said! Everyone got out in time except Annette she went back inside to get her beloved purse. She threw it to Leon but Claire got it and the tree fell on Annette and killed her. "Well, now we must walk and we have no lab technician," Adam said. "She sacrificed herself so we could move on her keycards were in this purse," said Claire. So they all got into the into the hospital. "Where is Claire," Scully asked. "I'll go out and look," said Jacobi. Jacobi found Claire outside the hospital with a zombie dog on top of her trying to bite her neck. Jacobi jumped onto the dog and grabbed it neck with his hands and crushed the dog's neck and it had died. "Are you ok?" asked Jacobi. "Yes, I'm ok," said Claire. So they went back into the hospital they found numerous nurses dead in the hallways all horribly disfigured. They got to the main office and grabbed the suitcase with the documents and quickly got out of the hospital. "Crap, we have no transportation to get out of the city," General Walker said. "We need to get out of here fast." "Look the hospital is collapsing on itself," Scully said. They ran down a old pathway and found three LTR 450's and two Polaris Sportsman 500's in a old shed. "I hope these still work," said Jacobi. As they were going to try to start them up a man approached them. "I suppose you want those quads to get out of here right?" the man said. "My name is Nolan." "Can you help us escape here alive?" said Claire. "Yes, I can and will help you get out of this place," Nolan said. "I must go back into my secret hiding place to get my quad," he said. So they all started up their quads and started driving toward the old radio station on the hill and from their they could get back to base. Leon and Adam were on the Polaris Sportsman 500's and the rest were on LTR 450's. The Polaris's were having trouble keeping up with the LTR's but the Polaris's had all-wheel drive and could go through tough spots easily. As they approached the radio station they saw Liberty Rouges and were quickly out numbered. "The only way to get out of this is to get out our machine guns and fight them off," General Walker said. They all got out the guns and Nolan gets out his M16 and runs out and starts shooting rows of Liberty Rouges. "That's suicide," Adam said. Surprisingly Nolan lives. Adam gets out his dual revolvers and starts picking them off one by one. Leon has his Uzi and tries to take out the leader, Ada. Claire and Scully sneak behind the radio tower and plant a bomb quickly while Nolan, General Walker, Jacobi, and Leon hold back the rouges. Leon sees Ada and shoots at her. He misses. Jacobie switches places with Scully and helps Claire plant the bomb. "Scully, sneak up on Ada in her quarters inside the radio tower and do anything to kill her," General Walker says. So Scully sneaks in and has a hold on Ada but Ada has a hidden knife and knifes Scully in the leg. It seems Ada is about to kill Scully but then Claire comes rushing in and sees Ada on top of Scully trying to kill her and Claire shoots Ada in the head. "It's finally over," said Claire. Jacobi, Scully, and Leon finish off the rest of the Liberty Rouges and they drive to base on the quads. "Well everyone it's been a long two days in that retched city and we lost some people along the way too, but we did it we got the documents and defeated the Liberty Rouges," said General Walker. Well let's all go down to the malt shop and have some good milkshakes all on me," said Scully. So they all went and had they drinks and went back to live their normal lives but they will soon be called upon in the next story by General Walker to explore new places in Raccoon City. Until next time mission commission signing off.

THE END


End file.
